It's A Wrap
by Da'khari
Summary: REPOST: They'd just called wrap on the 5 year long sitcom in which Sam Evans and Mercedes Jones played lovers for the majority of the show and now it had come to an end they needed to jump into reality - Short story, I own this Fic
1. Chapter 1

**Its a Wrap**

They'd just called wrap on the 5 year long sitcom, Sam Evans and Mercedes Jones had played lovers for the majority of the show and now it had come to an end they needed to jump into reality. Sam and Mercy sat across from each other, Sam rubbing the back of his neck Mercy wringing her hands both nervous for what was about to be said

"Sam we knew this was just acting, I'm sorry you developed feelings but I did nothing to make you think what we did onset was real" Mercy said

"I was going to say the exact same thing to you Mercy I thought you had feelings for me" he responded

"Get over yourself Sam, you're cute but not that cute" she said laughing

"And you really are that hot but, I'm not, well, I'm just not that into you" Sam forced out with a grin

"Corny but, I'm not offended Sam don't sweat it" she said laughing "Can I assume we're firmly in the friend zone" she asked

"Firmly" Sam said

"We had a good run through 5 years is a long time to be dating on one show" she said

"On and off like" he replied as they got up and gave hugs before slowly stepping away from each other

"It was fun while it lasted" she said giggling into her hand

"I'm gonna miss that giggle and yeah it was fun" he said as they both turned and walked away from each other

" _God that was hard, you don't play someone's endgame for 5 years and not be affected I really thought I was in love with her, but that felt so easy. You really meant those kisses Sam, be honest, you were whipped, you dick. You gave her all the signals no wonder she thought something might be going on; you wanted her to think it, live_ _it, feel it everything you did was full on flirt. Obviously, it was in your head Dude because she just told you it was all acting and it always had been. We wouldn't work anyway, chork and cheese, oil and water, Dork and Diva, just wouldn't go. Anyone who knows me knows she's not my type,_ "What do I mean by that, my type?" _come on Sam are you really that shallow? Dude you're gonna have to be if you want her to get anywhere, once she starts singing you know her manager is not gonna allow her to have a fucking white boyfriend and be Miss R &B Diva don't trip, it's for the best, I go my way and she go hers that's what I agreed, and with time I'll get over her _"I really can't believe she really didn't fucking love me" he said bringing himself out of his thoughts as he looked up to see her going through the studio doors for the last time

"Mercy did you tell Sam, put him in his place?" Santana asked

"I don't know about his place but we had a conversation, we're friends" she shouted not stopping from getting into her car "Bye" _No gloating please I'm pissed_ she thought.

" _I could see it in his eyes what he was going to say, I gave him the best part of 5 years for him to wanna sit there and tell me I wasn't shit, who the fuck does he think he is? So yeah I bit the bullet and told him first, broke my heart but I told him. His kisses meant nothing, that bastard made me feel something for him and he fucking knew it. The flirting thing what was all that about, he was just acting and I fell for it all hook, line and sinker, you stupid bitch. We don't fit anyway we're like Condoms sitting next to baby food in the grocery store, light and dark, love and hate and boy do I hate him right now, how could he not know I love him. Seriously Mercy what was special about us anyway? Why would I even think he'd want to be with me, I mean I'm not his type, he's not mine_ "What the fuck is my type?" _You're talking like you sleep around girl, he's destined for bigger things anyway and you can be sure he won't need the insecure, shy, diva dragging along behind him his audience would have a field day with him because of me_ "I really can't believe he didn't fucking love me" she said jumping into her car determined not to cry for anyone to see her

So there was no one to consider when Mercy took up the record deal in LA and went off to start on her career as an Artist in the music world of Pop and R&B locking heads with celebrities and earning herself a Grammy in her short career for her number one hit a rendition of **'Cry me out' by Pixie Lott** best new comer. She sung lots of songs like that in the beginning hoping Sam would finally know that she had felt something for him, she was never far away from him in her thoughts and she followed his career with pride, feeling she had done the right thing letting him go to achieve his dreams.

Sam dived into the world of modelling and became very sort after within the first year of snagging a contract with Vogue, he'd also done a music video cameo almost acting out their final act in the sitcom on the **'Don't you Cry for Me' by Cobi** track, very emotional. He took sound advice from his Manager and pursued his academic qualifications earning himself a teaching qualification and put it to use on a part time basis in the primary school in Lima. He had attached himself to Lima because it was home for Mercy she'd always visit and maybe he'd get to see her but, that never happened, he watched her on TV and listened to all her music, fooling himself he was satisfied that he had done the right thing in letting her go.

 **4 Years Later**

She spotted them from across the road as she sat in the coffee shop sipping her hot chocolate and made a B'line towards them leaving the last of her drink on the table. "Hey how is everyone" Mercy walked up to Kurt saying "And what are you two doing here" she said as she looked at Blaine all smartly dressed and still handsome "Is there an event?" she asked again "Wait; why am I the only one talking?" she said as she, let Kurt go, kissed Blaine, and stood back

"It's Sam's wedding this afternoon and well, it's his wedding" Blaine said

"Oh he's getting married that's great" Mercy said genuinely excited for him

"You should come Diva" Kurt said

"She's a lovely girl" Blaine told her

"I would but, I wasn't invited" Mercy replied "Plus I have Damone with me"

"Come on Sam would be so pleased to see you, come please" Blaine said "I'm part of the wedding party so you could be Kurt's plus two" he quickly followed with

"I haven't brought anything for a wedding we're only here for 4 days and we've done two already" she said

"Come on Diva you can't stand in front of a fashion trend setter and say stuff like that lead me to your dressing room" Kurt said spinning her round and back to her car "Blaine I'll see you later but say nothing, it's a marriage breaker" he said as he air kissed him and walked away

"So who else have you seen out of the crew?" Mercy asked as they got in the car and started their journey

"Rachel and Jessie, Artie and Tina that's it last I heard Satan and Britt were still in hiding at MIT and God alone knows what happened to Puck and Quinn" Kurt said before adding "Now we've done the boring stuff what you been up to, who's Damone?" he asked all mysterious like

"He's my fiancé we plan on getting married next fall and well, you'll see him when we get there so I'll let him introduce himself" Mercy said

"So what does he do?" Kurt asked as Mercy rolled her eyes

"He'll tell you when you get there" she said closing the conversation down _'I can't believe he's chosen today at 2 pm to get married'_ was all she could think

"Meany" Kurt said turning to sit looking straight ahead for the rest of the ride answering Mercy's questions with single word answers. They got out the car and went to the house but before Mercy could open the door it swung open

"Babe you left me with the in-laws their eating me for breakfast" Damone came out saying picking her up swinging her round and kissing her full on the lips "I missed you". Mercy had changed some from the girl that acted in that sitcom as the closeted Diva grateful for the attention from the junior Quarterback. She was confident, glowing, now she was a star she took care of herself, her clothes were noticeably tailored, obviously made for her and, her smile still covered her whole face when she genuinely gave it.

"I missed you too Boo" she said looking into the green eyes of the man she totally loved, from the side he may have been mistaken for a Will Smith look alike but when you got up close he was more Bow Wow lookin with a cheeky smile and fall into eyes that just said, well never mind what they said, his body was toned and with his string vest and shorts on, it was all on show.

"Boo" Kurt said in agreement, as he took in this man standing with Mercy in his arms, kissing on her as if nobody else existed

"Dam this is Kurt my oldest school friend, Kurt this is Damone" it was the way Mercy said Dam that made Kurt want to pick it up and run with it as if she should have followed it with 'you are so fucking fine' Kurt shook his hand thinking strong hands, warm too, Beautiful lips "Stop levitating on my Man" Mercy laughed as Kurt caught himself

"Nice to meet you Damone" he finally said letting go of his hand

"He's the nosy type Dam so you need to mind what you say" Mercy said as she walked into the house, as he watched her walk in "I know you watching me walk" she said flicking her hair as she looked back at him

"I know you know that Babe" he said laughing as he turned to Kurt "I love her" he said

"I .. I can see that" Kurt got out "So" he said swallowing hard "what do you do Damone?" he asked

"I rap, sing, act, produce, promote, I'm into real estate and I teach, not all at the same time" he said laughing

"Have you done any with Mercy?" he asked

"I've done lots with Mercy but nothing I'd want to talk to you about my friend" he said looking suspicious

"No I mean professional stuff sorry, I just thought how that sounded" Kurt said going a bit red

"Yeah nearly everything but lately she's getting into the teaching thing" Damone said "So you were in the singing club too then?"

"Yeah nearly all disbanded now but yeah"

"What you two doing out there come on in here let me catch up with my friend and, Dam we have a wedding to go to this afternoon, it's a club member so there is no discussion you know how that is" Mercy said as they walked into the house "Come get ready babe Kurt's come to sort my dress and hair"

"I'm assuming he's gay your telling me this man is up in our room like it's nothing?" Damone said openly to Mercy

"Kurt my God why did you not tell me you were gay?" Mercy shouted out dramatically

"Okay, I'm sorry my man my bad, please forgive the ignorance" Damone said embarrassingly

40 minutes later they were standing in the hall, dressed in their finest, ready to go "Leave a note for Mom and Dad Dam" Mercy said as they went to leave

"I thought they were in" Kurt said "Eating him for breakfast and all" he continued

"He wouldn't dare talk about my parents like that in ear shot he would be breakfast" Mercy said laughing as they got in the car and made the journey to the church

"Who's wedding is it?" Damone asked

"Sam you know the guy I was fake linked to for 5 years in that sitcom, it will be good to see him and on such a happy occasion" she said as Damone touched her knee "It's gonna be us next year Dam" she smiled

"I know babe and honestly I can't wait" he said doing an air fist punch

"What?" Kurt said sitting in the back seat watching the action

In no time they were sitting outside the church "Come on it should be starting like now" Kurt said looking at his phone while jumping out the car "come on Diva" he said pulling at Mercy

"No disrespect Kurt but, ask the Lady, don't touch her without her permission please"

"Jealous much" Mercy said laughing as Damone looked at her and she knew he wasn't even joking "Okay but I'm gonna get lots of hugs inside so please chill on the tude, their friends Dam" she said as they went into the church

"Hi" Mercy said as she saw Jake sitting on the back row and he moved up for them to get in while the congregation was singing, they hugged, and started singing as soon as they walked in and quickly got into the swing of the service. They watched on excited as Sam and his new wife took their vows "What's her name?" Mercy whispered to Kurt

"Sian" he replied

"That's nice isn't it babe Sian?" she asked Damone and he nodded "This is the bit" she said as the Minister recited the actual vows "We don't know if we want to say Obey" Mercy informed Kurt and soon after the ceremony was over and the service was finished

"Mercedes Jones" Mercy heard from behind her as she stood outside waiting for the Bride and Groom to exit the church for the confetti

"Shane, Shane Tinsley how are you?" she asked hugging him but not for too long with Damone in the place

"I'm good, you?" he asked as she nodded

"This is Damone my fiancé" she said as Damone stepped forward and shook his hand with a civil greeting as they stood talking, they never noticed Sam and Sian coming out the church

"Shane great you came" Sam said walking towards him for a man hug "I wanted all the old team to be here you know for Finn an… Mercy" he said totally winded

"Hi Sam" Mercy went towards him saying "I know you didn't invite us but we came as Kurt's plus two I just needed to see an old friend too" she said hugging into him "this is Damone my fiancé we were just saying this will be us next year you must come if you're around" she said stepping back towards Damone who was offering Sam his hand

"Nice to meet you" Sam said looking in Damone's face and then back to Mercy

"Could we meet your wife?" Mercy asked not wanting the awkward silence

"Wife yes, yes Sian come here please" he faintly asked, she appeared as if she was listening out for him to speak in all this noise "This is Mercy and her fiancé Damone, remember I talked about the 5 year fake relationship sitcom thing?" he asked her as she nodded "Well this is Mercy who played her, we haven't seen each other in like what 5 years or so, we'll have to catch up" he said looking at Mercy again before Sian dragged him off

"Maybe in another 5 years we're off tomorrow, wedding next fall, here in Lima" she shouted after him as they got in their wedding car and disappeared

"Diva" she heard and knew it was Mike, turning she held her arms out and hugged him in

"Great to see you Mike, what you up to?" she asked before saying "This is Damone my fiancé" and they shook hands and nodded at each other

"Diva if anyone had of told me that you and Sam weren't going to end up together, after the show, I would have called them a liar to their face"

"Come on Mike that was acting, really we have nothing in common"

"Does this fool see me standing here?" Damone asked Mercy

"Sorry Damone my bad" Mike said offering his hand as an apology and Damone took it

"Does that Sam Dude live in Lima?" he asked Mike

"Yeah he does he teaches at the school and he models" Mike informed Damone

"What does he teach?" Damone asked

"Music" Mike replied

So Sam got to his reception hall after the photo session in the gardens and went directly to Kurt "Where's Mercy?" he asked looking around the room

"She's gone, with her fiancé I might add" Kurt replied

"I just got married Dude" Sam replied

So pray tell, why have you left your beautiful wife over there to come over here to ask about another woman on your fucking wedding day?" Blaine asked him

"Dude I saw her and I was fucking speechless, I love my wife Dude and you know I don't roll like that but I just needed to talk to Mercy for a hot minute"

"About what?" Blaine asked

"Whatever she wanted to talk about I mean, I don't see her for like fucking 4 years and, she just turns up on my wedding day, did she want to stop it or something, was she trying to tell me something?

"She's getting married next year Sam" Kurt interjected

"You know Mercy actions always speak louder than words" he replied

"Get back to you wife Dude" Blaine said pushing him away towards where she was seated

Later on Sam broached the subject again "So Kurt did she leave you a contact number"

"Dude your wife is on to you" Blaine said dancing Kurt away from him as Sian closed in on Sam

"What is it with you and these frigging singing people today I need attention husband" she said grabbing him round the neck and dancing away with him. Sian had all intentions of drinking the bar dry on her wedding day and she went a good way into doing that, they had planned a short honeymoon because Sam had to get back to work the following week and Sian was off modelling. So it was no surprise that on his wedding night Sam sat on his bed in the hotel looking at a very drunk Sian wondering _'what was Mercy actually doing at my wedding today I mean she could have come and seen me at any time she knows I'm at the school I sapped her last month and although she didn't reply I know she read it. Is there a significance in it being exactly 4 years to the day we last kissed, spoke, anything, did she know that was exactly how long it had been since we'd been a couple on set? Seriously Sam I am you need to check yourself, that's not your regular girlfriend laying there it's your fucking wife, Dude you made this choice and it's a lifelong commitment she told you before you took the plunge to be sure. "_ I was fucking sure Mercy hasn't paid me the time of day since she left Lima" he said out loud making Sian stir _just one single mention of her name and I'm like back in the fucking studio wanting her again, only there is no studio It's no acting thing it's real I love her and I've, out of pride, let her get away from me, settling for second best is what you've done? Is this fair on Sian, to want another woman this_ _much'_ he thought as he sat humming **'Warning signs' by My Silent Bravery** to himself "It's not fair but it hurts like hell to not be with Mercy"

Mercy had taken Damone home she could see that situation becoming some sort of blood bath with Sam's stubborn head and Damone's stubborn head nothing good was going to come of it _'So did he do that on purpose marrying her 4 years to the fucking day after our sitcom ended, the exact time we were together on set for our last kiss, he actually married the bitch, my bad I really didn't think he'd do it, hell she's a fucking super model what's not to marry. I don't know why I expected anything different he always chose the other girl, it was never me until there was nothing else to choose, I got me some Dam right here and this time next year I'll be getting some of what you're getting right now Mr. Evans. Oh and those fucking sapps had better stop, like now with your married man ass, I shouldn't be feeling like this after all this damn time_ she thought as she tapped out **'Bound to you' by Jocelyn Alice** before she started singing is very loudly in her head **'** don't _mind me I'll break this one in just fine'_ she thought snuggling into Damone as they sat on the sofa watching an old movie

"Babe you know I don't like you huggin on me when you're thinking about someone else" Damone said nudging her with his knee as she lay on him

"I swear this old man is dead, nearly everyone in this film is dead, what you talking about" she said laughing, knowing full well he was talking about Sam

 **Next Fall**

"Come on baby girl get your fine self in the car before Damone decides to leave the church and forget you there's late, fashionably late then there's see you next year late and you're getting to the latter" her Dad said trying to get her in the car. Today nothing had gone right for Mercy, her hair was all wrong, the dress was too big, her nails were the wrong colour and of course the cake wasn't big enough "Stop" her Dad shouted as Mercy spun around looking for nothing "Come on now" he ordered and she walked out the door after him

They got to the church and she couldn't stop shaking, everyone she ever knew was going to be there except for Quinn and Puck and Maybe Santana and Brittany she took a deep breath stepped towards the door breathed again and said "Open the door" as she started walking down the aisle to the song they'd chosen looking at the colours in the church they had chosen everything looked so perfect it made her cry. Damone saw the tears as she came towards him and wiped her eyes and kissed the tears away as if nobody else was in the room making sure she was alright before the service continued. The ceremony was beautiful and in the end they decided to take out obey and when they shared why everyone laughed.

Sam and Sian sat in the congregation, Sian smiling obviously remembering her day and Sam frowning at this oh so fucking charming man that was standing there marrying the girl of his dreams. _There's nothing to be done about this situation now Sam you didn't tell her when you should have you didn't fight for her yet again and you chose your own career over her and now what? You want her back well tough shit you gave her to him you might as well have been the giveaway father or ex-boyfriend or whatever you ass. She actually looks fucking happy to be giving it up to this smooth mother, and what gives you the right to be thinking like this you're a married man Sam Evans 'with a heart that belongs to another woman, minor detail you forgot' I need to stop these internal thoughts I need to kiss her and let her go. Really, Really Evans any contact is gonna be about ripping her fucking clothes off and giving her what all that flirting, kissing and whispers promised, stay away._ "Sam have you got any tissue? I said" he heard Sian saying as she nudged him

"What?" he asked

"Tissue" she asked putting her hand out for it

"No, No" he said shaking his head pissed that she'd stopped him thinking for that

"Come on then" Sian said nudging him to get up

"What?" Sam asked

"It's over" she said pointing to the bride and groom walking slowly down the aisle, making Sam spring up he needed to be in a prime position to get to have any conversation with Mercy

As they walked out the church they said hello to their guests and stopped a few times to have conversations before getting outside to the car as Damone opened the door for Mercy to get in Sam's hand covered the handle too "I'll get that" he said standing aside for Damone to get in too

"Sam you came" Mercy said hugging into him "We're not going to get that chat we're off straight after this reception thing so maybe another 5 years

"Never mind congratulations to you both" he said waving them off "I cannot fucking believe I just did that" Sam said to no one specific

"Just did what?" Sian said

"Shut my freaking finger in the car door" he lied holding his finger

"Stop it you baby" she said laughing and walked away saying "home soon yeah?" as Sam nodded

 **11 Years Later**

"Chord you better be thinking of bed any time soon because if we have to have this conversation again your Dad will be on the phone" Sian said to her 10 year old son. Sian and Sam had gotten pregnant just over a year after getting married, they didn't plan children because of their careers but, in the end Sam really wanted the child so they had him. Sam called him Timmy when he was born but Sian wasn't having it, after about a day of thought Sam decided to call him Chord for three reasons, firstly; he thought he was perfect, secondly; he was the third person in the family and lastly because that was his name in the sitcom he did with the love of his life and every time he called him he'd be reminded of that time. Sam was doing less teaching initially and that had left scope for Sian to do more of the modelling thing, it meant she was away more often but, they had created a lifestyle that worked for them, they were happy with it.

It was Chord's birthday 25th August which was Sunday and Sian because she was at a shoot had hired a venue for it on Saturday 24th mainly because she felt guilty for not being there. Sam had been assigned Chaperone duties and enlisted his siblings and parents into similar roles for the event

"Mom do you have to go tonight?" Chord asked as he stood in the kitchen with his dirty blond hair and his green eyes a carbon copy of his Dad and really skinny like his Mom

"Yes Chor I have to but, dad will be here and all the rest of them and, I'll make it up to you when I get back" she said holding his face as she spoke to him

"Okay but I'll miss you" he said leaving the room solemn like, to go to bed. Sian's heart broke for his disappointment but her hands were tied there really was nothing she could do she was tied into the contract for some serious money.

Mercy had flown into Lima the previous day with Amber, their 10 year old daughter, named by Damone's mother because she loved the name, Mercy didn't argue it was her screen name in that sitcom she did with Sam and how ironic that the name should befall her daughter. They had caught with Amber on honeymoon and although she was due to be born on the 20th August she didn't make an appearance until the 25th it was a family joke that she was almost as late as her mother was for her own wedding. Amber had wanted a party for her 9th birthday but Mercy was due to go on a mini tour and Damone was doing his last day of his month long tour on the weekend before and the week they could spend together just happened to fall on her birthday week so she didn't get one. They had moved heaven and earth for one of them to be there for her to have one this year and Mercy had drawn the straw, Damone was on tour and it was Amber's 10th birthday he was pissed to be missing it but he had arranged against his better judgement for Amber to have her surprise birthday party in Lima with her Jones family and Amber always loved the quiet, slow life of Lima to LA so, that was two presents in one "No meal out tomorrow if you don't turn that light off now and get that sleep on girl" Mercy threatened hearing total silence upstairs.

 **Birthday Morning**

Amber

So Amber woke up and had her skype session with her Dad first thing, he had brought her a necklace, bracelet and ring set with Amber stones set in them and the most beautiful dress to go with them for her party, she was bursting when she came downstairs to show her Mom and grandparents

"That's lovely sweetheart but you do know they are from both Daddy and I right?" Mercy asked as she hugged her and kissed her on her forehead

"Yes I do" she said rolling her eyes

"And this is from us" her Grandma said handing her a small box, in which she found the earrings to go with the set she already had and jumped with excitement before giving her Grandma and Pa a hug

"Thank you, thank you" she said backing out of the kitchen

"I'd better check if her friends are on their way" Mercy said picking up the phone, and calling Macy to check what was happening. As far as Amber was concerned her friends Jenna and Lea were coming to Lima and they were going for food, virgin cocktails and to a Teen disco, in town, in a stretcher for the afternoon and then they were going home later that day. In reality there was a classroom full of her friends coming via coach and they were going to party the evening away and stay in the hotel before returning home tomorrow

"Baby come get something to eat before your day starts Jenna and Lea will be here soon" Mercy shouted to her daughter

Chord

"Chor I just want to kiss you bye baby just go back to sleep" Sian said as she walked away picking up her case "Daddy's in bed" she said closing the door behind her _Sam was so cold this time there was no hugs, no sex just bye as he turned over to get more sleep and she was going to be away for 6 weeks, maybe he wants me to start thinking about giving it up but what else will I do?_ She thought as she closed the front door behind her and got into the taxi. ' _I knew I shouldn't have married him I knew he wanted that Mercy girl but she looked happy enough when we last saw her, he was hooked though I know he was. I never mentioned to him the amount of times he called me Mercy in bed and how that hurt or how I'd catch him daydreaming about her with that smile on his face, I knew it was her he never looked at me that way and, he fucking talks in his sleep to her, about her, for her and wakes up to me, damn him I love him so much'_ she thought as she pulled her bag out of the taxi and walked into the airport

"Dad, Dad, Wake up" Chord stood at the head of Sam's bed shouting as he came to his senses

"What's up Chor? What's happened" Sam asked his son

"You're doing it again" Chord said

"Doing what?" Sam asked

"Talking to Mercy in your sleep, Mom usually says leave you alone but, she's not here now and it's my birthday so I guess for my present I want to tell you this, you call her name in your sleep you always have, you call Mom that sometimes and you don't even know, and yeah Mom says when your being intimate sometimes, whatever that means, you call her that it's some sort of kinky game of something" Chord finished

"What?" Sam asked again

"I said you're talking to Mercy …."

"I heard that Son I just didn't know I was doing that" his Dad replied "Anyway forget that happy birthday baby boy 10 today and, we're gonna have some fun" Sam said stting up "The whole of Lima's 10 year olds have been invited so we should get at least 10 show up" he said laughing as Chord's face turned to sulk "Joke son come on keep up, the party is a present from Mom by the way"

"So what did you get me" he asked

"Come see" he said jumping out of bed and pulling Chord with him downstairs, opening the living room door to reveal the scaled down model of the New World

"Avatar's new world" he shouted over excitedly "Dad, this is"

"Great I know" Sam finished as Chord looked at the mother board that operated the whole thing "It all needs labelling your job" he said looking at Chord who had already started working out which switch did what

"I love it Dad thank you" he said hugging him

"Breakfast first" Sam said moving him from the controls through to the kitchen

 **Birthday Party**

Amber

"Macy as long as they get to The Grape for 2 pm that will be fine" Mercy said putting the phone down

"Hon are you nearly ready we're meeting the girls for 2 at The Grape come on girl"

"What's the worst that can happen Mom the food gets cold" Amber shouted back sarcastically

"Well I'd say the worst would be everyone get their clothes off and go clean the back garden" Mercy said getting her Diva on Amber needed to see that sometimes

"Gosh, I'm here" she said running down the stairs

"Baby girl you know I love you an all but that attitude needs to step off before I have to step on it you hearing me?"

"Sorry Mom; what's that place called again?"

"The Grape" Mercy said as they went to the car her grandparents were already sitting in, and took the journey to the venue

Chord

"Chord its 1.15 come on we need to get there before the guest start coming in" Sam said "Get a rush on Son" he said seeing that Chord wasn't moving from the New World model

"Coming Dad" he said closing everything down "Dad don't go mad but, do you love Mom?" Chord asked as they went to the car

"What kind of question is that?" Sam asked

"A simple one that requires a yes or no" Chord replied

"Yes I do, I guess" Sam said as they got in the car

"Okay are you in love with her?" he said looking at his Dad to say "Man to man dad don't lie to me"

"My answer has no reflection on how I feel about you son, you know I love you don't you?" Sam asked as Chord looked on waiting for his answer, Sam knew he was stalling and looked at his hands before rubbing the back of his neck looking at Chord and saying "No sorry son but no"

"It's this Mercy chick isn't it?" he asked "How long have you been seeing her?" Chord asked almost shouting

"No; you've got it all wrong Son, I've never, we've never done anything like that and never since I've been married to your Mom" Sam got out

"What? I don't understand you're not having an affair?" Chord asked

"No I wouldn't do that and Mercy wouldn't allow me to do that" Sam said starting the car up

"So she's an old flame you never got over, like Mom said?" Chord tried to confirm in his head

"Well she's an on screen relationship that never got past the screen, really hard to explain" Sam said

"I don't understand Dad" Chord said

"Let's have the party and we can talk later tonight I'll explain everything" Sam said pulling off as they drove to the venue in silence

"What's this place called?" Chord asked as they got on the street

"The Grape" Sam replied parking up and turning the engine off and they sat for a while before getting out the car

Amber

"Come on get in here this meal will be cold by the time you get to it" Mercy said taking Amber's coat as she walked into the main corridor and in the door on the right

"Surprise" they heard really loudly as the lights went off and a lit up cake came from a door on the side of the room, as the room sang happy birthday

Amber stood with her hands covering her mouth and screaming into them, as the realisation of her having a party came into her. "Thank you, thank you" she said as they finished and the lights came back on and then a few seconds later she realised her whole school year was standing looking back at her "How did you all get here?" she asked through her cry "I'm so happy" she said hugging her Mom

So they had a 30 minute presentation for her in which her friends said what they wanted closed down by her grandma's speech and then party games, lie detector, prize for the best dressed, musical chairs, karaoke and truth or dare before the disco commenced for 3 hours

"I'm taking a breather Mom" Mercy said walking towards the balcony end of the room

Chord

"Okay so they come in and they can go to the rock climbing, laser quest with fancy dress, racing cars or Roller or dodge ball for starters and after food the disco; plan?" Sam asked

"Plan" Chord confirmed as the guest started arriving, the party got well on the way and after food the cake was cut and people swopped around on the games they played. Then all the games were removed and the disco commenced for 3 hours

"My cue for fag break Dad" Sam said as he wondered towards the balcony at the end of the room

 **Mercy & Sam**

"I'm dreading this being over and having to explain things to him" Sam came out saying

"I just want it all to be over so I can rest my damn feet" Mercy replied smiling "Sam; what are you doing here"

"It's my son's birthday party in there" he said pointing in the hall Chord was in

"Daughters" Mercy said pointing into Amber's hall

"When's her birthday?" Sam asked

"25th August" Mercy replied

"And his" Sam said laughing "Get this, I called him Chord" he said laughing even more

"Her name's Amber but Damone's Mom named her honestly" Mercy said giggling

"You didn't try to stop her though" Sam said still laughing

"No I liked Amber she got all the fun in my life" Mercy let out before she realised what she had said and who she had said it to

"Yeah I'm big on the honesty thing with Chord seeings as I couldn't be honest myself you know" Sam said leaving Mercy to think what she wanted

"We're actually having a conversation" Mercy said surprised "Its only taken what about 15 years for us to get to this point" she laughed "So what's Sam Evens got to explain and to who?" she asked

"I want him to be honest, and I've got to tell him my whole life has just been one big lie" Sam said

"What have you lied about? You don't have to talk to me if you think it's too personal" Mercy said looking up at him from the bench she was sitting on

"I think I probably need to tell you first to be honest" Sam said rubbing the back of his neck before sitting on the bench next to Mercy

"You see I fell in love with someone who's not my wife and, well my son found out because apparently I talk in my sleep and I call her name all the time. Then he devastated me this morning by telling me my wife told him that I call her this person's name when we make love and, to top it in conversations, I've been known to call my wife her name and she's never said anything to me about it".

"So you're having an affair?" Mercy asked almost shocked "Really I didn't think that was you Sam, I'm disappointment if I'm honest, I had you up on such a pedestal I'm shocked" she finished

"That's not the best of it, I've never noticed or been aware of this until today" Sam said laughing nervously

"So you're having an affair with someone you don't know; I don't understand" Mercy said looking puzzled

"Okay I'll start at the beginning; I lied" Sam said shifting himself to look at Mercy in the eyes as he said it "I was madly in love with you after the sitcom but, I didn't think you felt the same so, I played the game. I had others in my ears telling me what was good for my career, for yours and, I caved and let you go, the hardest thing I've ever done but, I made a mistake and let you go" he said looking at Mercy again "It's your name I call, I'm sorry to put this on you and we're both taken I don't expect anything to happen from telling you this" Sam finished

"Nothing can happen Sam, we're married to other people it would break our families hearts, what the fuck are you thinking telling me this" she got up getting angry "I cannot believe you still think that fucking much of yourself to come up to me and say this cos now I'm pissed" she said walking back and forth across the length of the bench Sam was still sitting on watching her

"I'm sorry" Sam said flopping back onto the bench

"I gave you like 4 years to the day to come get me, I came to your wedding to say here I am and you still, married your fucking wife, had your child, made your life and fucking hell Sam, what do you expect me to do with this?" she asked stopping dead in front of him, her voice softening considerably "I'm still in love with you too, you know, I've tried to fight it and, don't get it twisted, I do love Damone but I can't lie I'm still in love with you Sam" she said her strong frame collapsing "I lied too" she said sitting on the bench beside him

"I think this thing for you is going to get bigger now I know you feel the same" Sam said "I swear I didn't start this to get you to do anything Mercy I wouldn't do that, I know better, with you anyway" he finished, sitting looking at Mercy waiting for more response

"Shit Sam one look at you and I'm back there in that sitcom doing everything for real" she said turning to look at him "I'm not going to cheat on my husband, I refuse to do that so, I need to ask you to leave me alone"

"I can do that for you I can do that Mercy but know this, I will never not be in love with you" he said "I mean th…."

Mercy & Amber

"Mom we need to give the party packs out you..com..ing" Amber slowed into as she saw this man so close to her Mother on the bench it looked invasive "Who's this?" Amber asked all Diva and Sass making Sam laugh as he looked on thinking he was looking at Mercy all over again

"This is Sam an old friend" Mercy said as Sam held his hand out to shake her hand and she gave it,

"You look just like your Mom, nice to meet you" Sam said

"An old friend that Daddy knows?" she asked looking between them

"Yes Daddy and I went to his wedding some years aback" Mercy replied "Sam this is Amber" she said looking at Sam wide eyed. "Let's go sort these party packs out sweetheart" Mercy said getting up to tend to her daughter "nice seeing you again Sam take care and say hi to the family for us" she said walking off not looking back

"He looks familiar Mom, where have I seen him before?" Amber asked

"That sitcom Mommy was in years ago that Dad showed you Babe, it was he and I that did that" Mercy explained

"Oh yeah, I can live without sex but, I can't live without you" Amber said putting her hand on her heart for effect

"Cold Amb cold" Mercy said as they laughed together

Sam & Chord

Sam went home that night and watched two episodes of the series he was in with Mercy, with his son before explaining how he'd fell in love with her on screen but how unprofessional it was to do anything about it so, he lied to her and told her he felt nothing because she needed to make a life for herself in the industry and mixed race couples didn't really get anywhere in her circles

"She's the singer Mercy Jones isn't she?" Chord asked

"Yes, and I reassure you Chor nothing will ever happen between us, as long as our partners are alive, she's not that kind of person to do anything like that" Sam said as he finished and waited for Chord to react

"She's married isn't she with children?" he asked his Dad

"Yes, which is why nothing will ever happen" Sam replied

"I understand Dad" he said

"Do you? Really?" Sam asked surprised

"Really Dad" he said looking at his Dad suspiciously

"What's up Son?" Sam asked

"Don't laugh" Chord said looking at him as Sam indicated he wouldn't "I met this girl today she was all that and a bit more and Dad I fell in love, I know I'm too young and everything Mom said it would hit me when I was about 25 or something like that but I felt it today Dad honest I did"

"Calm down Son and breathe" Sam said mimicking his breathing to slow him down "How exactly did you feel for this girl...?" Sam asked, laughing in his mind

"Amber Dad her name's Amber" Chord said shocking Sam into realisation

"So what attracted you to her?" Sam asked and sat back while Chord described a relationship that started some 20 years ago in a TV studio between Mercy and he. _He wanted to scream at Chord leave her alone that girl's mother is going to be your Mom that might be your step-sister son, but everything in him wanted happiness for his Son and definitely a love that he himself couldn't have_

"Where did you meet her?" Sam asked

"She goes to my school but seriously I've never really noticed her before or, maybe I thought she was out of my league or something but she came up to me today at my party and pow that was it" Chord rambled

Sam breathed a breath of air realising it really wasn't his Amber _'wait what do you mean you're Amber'_ he asked his internal self

So both party's went well, Sam gave Mercy his number, just in case, and two days later Mercy returned to LA without attempting to make any contact with Sam

 **1 Year Later**

Sam's house

Sam hadn't bothered to have the conversation with Sian about the revelations that Chord had told him on his birthday the previous year, he didn't see the point if she was okay living that way, and he didn't know how he was going to stop doing it anyway. Chord had gone on a camping trip with 10 of his friends for his birthday this year, he wanted to do something without his parents and outdoors so, Sam sat in the living room fooling around playing his guitar and singing **'Stitches' by Shawn Mendes** when Sian came in looking all 'I got to talk now so stop what you're doing cos right now it's all about me' and, that put his back up immediately so he decided he was going to ignore her until she spoke to him

"Sam can we talk when you get some time please" she said

"Oh please, this must be serious" he said putting the guitar down and looking up at her "I have time now" he said

"You know we haven't been well together for a while now and I'm not saying this is all your fault but, we've drifted haven't we?"

"I'm sorry about that, my heads been all over the place lately" he said _Mainly over Mercy if I was to be really honest with you_ he thought

"I wouldn't have said it was just your head but I digress" she said looking back at him "I've been seeing someone else Sam and I'm sorry it's come out like this but he's moving to Washington and I want to go with him" she said looking at him like she was begging permission

"What about Chord, he's not going to Washington, how you gonna see him?" he asked

"He'll get holidays and stuff and I can come back here to be with him and everything we can work it out" Sian said

"So you're leaving me?"

"I'm in love with him, Sam admit it we haven't been in love for maybe 11 of our 12 years" Sian said crying "You're making this really difficult for me"

"I'm making this difficult for you?" Sam gasped as he asked "I'm not holding you here against your will I never have, you're free to go if you want"

"I just need to wait around until Chord comes back to explain things to him and stuff is that alright?" she asked

"What hang about here in this house?" Sam asked "Actually that's fine I'll stay as Mom's for the week" Sam said getting up

"Don't you want to know who it is or anything?" she asked as Sam moved across the room

"No I'll hear it all on the TV I'm sure" he said "Just one question why did you never question me about Mercy?" he asked

"That's old news Sam, you've been calling her name since we met I knew there was nothing going on and, I guess I thought with time, you'd replace her name with mine, but no"

"So why would you marry a man that did that Sian?" he asked

"I loved the idea of me and you and I didn't want her to have you" she said childlike

"The joke of that is until last year I thought she didn't love me but then we had a conversation and it turned out she lied too, we'll never do anything about that she loves her husband and I loved my wife" he said looking at her

"Just not enough to stop calling me her name and, I don't love you Sam, not anymore" Sian said

"What changed for us?" he asked

"I don't know, I guess we started out as the fairy tale couple you know, it was more about the image than the love at first for me, I thought I'd get further with you on my arm, and I did. When I got pregnant with Chord I just felt like I had no way out, I'd never want to have a child alone and so I just settled, I guess; Sorry" Sian said

"Be honest Sian has there ever been anyone else in our relationship except for this person you're telling me about now?" Sam asked

"Yes, but don't ask who or how many I'm just willing to say yes" she said

"I've been faithful to you all these years you know that don't you?" he said with tears in his eyes

"I know Sam and, I'm sorry but, that pedestal you put me up on has long gone" she said

"My favourite Producer would say, that's a wrap" he said his hand motion telling her he'd had enough, before he turned and left the room, the next thing she heard was the front door shut

Mercy's House

"Babe I'm on tour in a week and, Amber's decided to do this damn camping thing, which means I get to see her for about 2 hours on her birthday before she goes away and, I'm pissed about it, so can I have an hour?" Damone shouted to Mercy from the bathroom

"Take as long as you want" she shouted back "I need to have a conversation with you when you get out of there though" she added which was left hanging

Their favourite place in the house was their bedroom, it had everything in it they needed and, it was their little bit of heaven, on a really good day they'd stay in bed for 24 hours, have their food brought up to them, move between the bed and the bath and watch black and white movies until their time came round again. Mercy would do fashion shows, Damone would do poses naked or other wise and they'd give each other prizes, of the marital kind, for best performances in each category. So when Damone finally came out the bathroom Mercy was sitting patiently watching a movie on the TV.

"You okay now Babe?" she asked as he came to sit on the bed beside her

"Yeah I'm still a bit pissed but then I thought I've got you to myself for 6 days and I'm ready to wear that out" he said making them both laugh "what did you want to talk about babe?" he asked

"Now don't get illegal on my ass about this because, it was said and left in that park and, nothing is ever gonna come of it, trust me on that and, remember I love you yeah?"

"What's up babe?" he asked

"Sam" she said

"What about him?" he asked

"He's still in love with me and well, I just thought you should know"

"Do you love him?" Damone asked

"You know the answer to that babe"

"Okay do you love him more than you love me?" he asked

"Don't let me come at you with truth babe" she replied

"Are you leaving me for him?" he asked

"No never" Mercy said and Damone breathed a sigh of relief

"So how do you know he still loves you?" he asked

"He told me last time I was in Lima for Amber's party, his son had a party on the same day, actually their born on the same day, at the same venue and we had a comfort break together. I could have slapped him for waiting this long to tell me that because, well now I know it wasn't one sided and well that's enough for me I can carry on with my life now. Doesn't change the fact that I love you and I love our life together, I just didn't want you walking around not knowing this especially if you meet up again" she said before grabbing his hand and looking in his eyes to say "What are you thinking, feeling?"

"I'm good, we love each other and yes I too love our life, I'm good and, thanks for telling me" he said smiling before going in for a kiss "And if I'm angry you give good make up sex" he said laughing out of the kiss and Mercy slapped his arm playfully

"Where's your tour going?" Mercy asked as she got up to go to the bathroom

"California, Nevada, Oregon and up to Washington should only be like two months" he said watching her walk to the bathroom as his phone rang "What!?" he shouted frustrated with the intrusion

"What did you say babe" Mercy shouted from the bathroom

"Nothing babe" he shouted back "look I'll call you back to confirm the schedule" he said clicking the phone off

Mercy emerged from the bathroom to see a smiling Damone sitting on the bed "Get that mind out the gutter" she said walking towards him

"What, you mean yours isn't in there?" he asked

"I didn't say that I said get yours out" she said as she moved towards him "you ready to scratch my itch?" she asked as he grabbed her to him


	2. Chapter 2

**6 WEEKS LATER**

Sam's house

"Sam I'm begging you please can we give it another try, I was stupid and made hasty decisions, for Chord's sake can we?" Sian stood in his living room begging

Sam couldn't lie the past 6 weeks had been dreadful; Chord had literally blamed him for his Mom straying and leaving, Mercy had sent him a text saying she'd told her husband about his declaration and, there were redundancies going on at the school but, in the midst of all that, at no time did he think I wish Sian was back, and now she was, he was praying she'd talk herself out of it before he had to let her down harshly. He'd learned his lesson the hard way there was no substitute for love and he wasn't about to make that particular mistake again, if he couldn't have Mercy he'd do without.

"Sam!" he heard jerking his attention back to Sian standing in front of him

"No Sian, what happened anyway you don't just have a change of heart, did he leave you? Did he not turn up? Was there someone else, what?" Sam asked deflecting from the move in argument

"Let's just say he didn't want me as much as I wanted him" she replied

"And then I'm supposed to want you as much as you didn't want me?" Sam asked

"No, we have a child together, we're married it's different" she said

"I promised myself I wouldn't go back there Sian, there's no one else right now, just in case you thinking that, I just don't need to be with you" he said almost dismissing her "You made the choice not me and now you'll have to stick to it but, you can't stay here" he said

"Where will I live then?" she asked

"Get onto lover boy and ask him to put you up" he said

"I have just as much right as you to be here and I'm not leaving" Sian said looking Sam straight in the eye

So the games began, Sian started having friends over till all hours, male friends staying over, sleeping till late in the afternoons and work was becoming something from her past. To be honest Sam wasn't surprised she wasn't getting work she was looking tired and now at 36 she had definitely peaked already in the business. Sam had dropped the modelling thing some time ago after being compromised by one of his photographers which ended up with him quitting and taking up his teaching post full time. Sam had seen Chord walk through the hall one evening, rolling his eyes as he walked past the living room, where Sian had some friends she was entertaining, which got his blood boiling, rolling his eyes he felt he had to deal with it

"Sian can I have a quiet word please?" he went in to politely ask, surprised she followed him out into the hall and across to the study, taking a seat and waiting for his word "I've noticed Chord isn't happy and I just wanted to bring that to your attention. Maybe you could have a word with him, you know, make him try to understand your new lifestyle" he coaxed

"Maybe you could have a word with him about why I need to lead this lifestyle" Sian said walking out

Sam did nothing to get Sian to see things any different, he just went to see his Lawyer the following day, at the age of 37 Sam had been in a loveless marriage for 12 years more or less, had a child he loved dearly, lost the love of his life and made redundant from his job at the school, he wasn't overly worried about money right now he'd saved enough and his modelling money hadn't really been touched so he could last a while but, the boredom was setting in and he felt like he could easily climb the walls at times, and now as well as Sian's noisy guests he had Chord in his room with his music on it's loudest possible volume "God I can't think" he said leaving his study to deal with the situation

"Chord turn that music down" he shouted up the stairs to no response so he went up to speak to him about it "Chord will you turn that musi…" Sam was stopped in his tracks when he saw his 11 year old under the covers doing what he could only term as unmentionables. He contemplated shutting the door, as Chord's head was still covered, but it was all too obvious he was already in the room and so he opted for the conversation "Chor" he said walking into the room towards the bed as his son carried on his action obviously the music was too loud "Son" Sam said tapping the covers where he suspected chord's head was making Chord spring from under the sheets. "I won't ask what you're doing, I'll just say too much of that will make you blind and lock the damn door or turn the music down so you can hear people coming" he said smiling "And thank God I wasn't your Mom"

"That's the funny bit out of all you said she's never bloody here" Chord replied

"Mind your mouth, when you speak to me and when you talk about your mother" Sam said harshly to him making him sit up

"But it's true" he said looking at his Dad for answers

"You know your Mom went off to be with some guy but it didn't work out Son, we'd already established that she didn't love me anymore so, I'm not going to be in a relationship like that remember our conversation when I told you I didn't really love her" he asked as Chord nodded "so we're better apart. I know she has a lot of friends round and that's because she's trying to hurt me, not you, but it's not working because…"

"You don't love each other"

"That's right and apparently your Mom's being doing things like this even when we were sleeping in the same bed, so I'm not happy about that either"

"So you're not getting back together?" Chord asked

"No Son it's not going to happen but, you must remember none of this is your fault and, there was nothing you could have done different to stop this from happening" Sam said touching his hair before leaving the room turning to say "I lied about going blind I still do that now" and they both laughed

Mercy's house

Mercy sat curled up with Amber on the sofa Damone was doing a live televised show that was being broadcast tonight and as they weren't going to be seeing him for another 3 weeks Mercy let her stay up to watch it. Damone came out and dedicated songs to Amber and Mercy, while they jumped up and down on the sofa and danced and even sung along with the show. Her family in Lima were on the phone watching the live show and giving commentary at the same time so, it was a total shock when some woman came out on stage and grabbed his face and kissed it off before being dragged back off stage as Damone stood looking shocked

"Who was that Mom?" Amber asked

"Some dizzy fan baby" Mercy said not knowing what else to say

"I didn't think anyone could get that close to him, what are the guards being paid for?" her Mother asked as Mercy stood frozen to her spot. She knew that frame, she knew she knew that frame but where from. She went through the motions for the rest of the evening after getting Amber off to bed and closing down the call from her family, she waited for Damone's call, she made some excuse about being on the phone and not seeing the end of his show, after the call she sat to rewind the footage.

Mercy watched the footage in slow motion as she watched the woman come from the side of the stage, not the audience and Damone and hers' eyes actually met before their body's made contact but he wasn't calling anyone to help him and the guards took her off him he didn't remove her, and she definitely knew that frame. Two hours later Mercy let it go apart from getting 3D on the camera there was nothing else she could do and she definitely wasn't giving Damone the heads up on anything before she collected her dirt.

"Okay" she said to herself mentally adjusting herself to face anything that was going to hit, and when he got home 3 weeks later she didn't mention it. Damone was in a bad mood when he got back home claimed the tour didn't go as planned and he didn't get the numbers he wanted, his Manager was on rocky ground with him and he'd argued with some of his right hand men

"Not a good tour babe, I'm not in a good place can I have 30 please" he said kissing Mercy on the lips lightly as he went upstairs to their room

"Amber will be in, in 20 and you know she's going to come up" Mercy shouted after him as he waved to say he'd heard her, carrying on up the stairs

3 weeks later and Damone was still in a mood, Amber tried to get him out of it as well as Mercy but he wouldn't pull himself together "Babe what's up?" Mercy asked but got no answer. She gave it a few days before calling Mike his Manager "What's up with him what happened on that tour Mike he's a changed man?"

"You're going to have to hear it from him Mercy, it's not my place this one" Mike replied

"What do you mean?" Mercy asked

"Make him tell you Mercy" Mike said followed by "Bye" before she could ask anything else

So Mercy got herself set to ask hard questions and receive hard answers and suddenly she knew it was something to do with that girl on the TV. _Okay Mercy you have two options here you can bury your head in the sand and wait it out or you can open this can of worms and forgive him and get on with life because option 3 is not available to you. 'What he needs from you is understanding' she sang in her head, you're ready for this you can deal with it come on girl_ she said to herself as she left the lounge and made her way to their bedroom

"Damone we need to talk" she said as she walked into their room, rocked by the scene she was confronted with as he sat on the floor crying into his hands "What's the matter baby?" she asked going to sit next to him and hugging him as he went into full cry right there in her arms. She had never seen Damone like this before she was so out of her depth with this she wanted to cry herself or call for help but she just sat holding him and rocking him until he slowed down on the crying. "Talk to me baby what's up"

"I don't want you to hate me babe, I really didn't see this coming and I am so sorry" he said not looking at her

"Start at the beginning babe" Mercy encouraged him

"We started seeing each other when I went to Lima, you know when we needed to choose the cake and you had to do the mass-attack tour. I was there for about 4 days all together and we met up and really hit it off, then on the 4th day just before I came back home we slept together and it was amazing, I mean amazing" Damone said looking at Mercy for a reaction which she didn't give. "We've been seeing each other on and off since then, whenever we can really at first we were happy the way things were we didn't want things to disrupt our family life and, they didn't but then about 3 months ago we decided that our thing had gone way past the casual and we both wanted more. We were supposed to tell our partners before I went on tour and be together, but I chickened out and that pissed her off" he said shaking Mercy's hand off his shoulder and she didn't bother to put it back, _he'd just told her he was in love with another woman and she really didn't know how she felt about that or if she could feel anything he'd known she had been in love with Sam all these years and he'd lived with it_.

"So you're sorry you didn't go with her?" Mercy asked after the long silence

"Yeah I realised I was in love with her and I want to be with her, and I'm scared it's too late" he said

"It's never too late if it's what you really want" Mercy replied

"So why did you never go to Sam?" he asked

"Because I believed he didn't want me and when I found out that he did I was already married to you and in love" she replied "Hey whatever happens here I still love you babe" Mercy finished with

"Whatever happens?" he asked

"Whatever" Mercy said looking at him in the eyes "What is it babe talk to me?" she asked

"Everyone on set was pissed at me because she came on stage for the live show and outed the situation and my Manager said he's going to let me go if I don't get rid of her and everyone just hates me for it" he said as he started crying again

"Because you're sleeping with another woman?" Mercy asked

"Yeah, well actually she's a man it's …"

"Kurt" Mercy said, it took her breath away to say it "I knew I knew that frame" she said under her breath

"Yeah Kurt" he echoed

"Does Blaine know?" she asked

"Not yet I don't think but he should by tonight I just called Kurt and we both cried for the lives we're about to mess up and it's just gone so wrong Mercy I mean I still love you and I don't know how I'm going to cope without you but I need Kurt physically more than I need you right now and that could change at any time" he said looking up at her

"Babe I am not going to be sitting here waiting for you to come back babe when you go you go" Mercy said looking at him "So you better be sure"

Kurt's House

"None of this was your fault hon I totally take the blame I should have told you sooner" Blaine said as he stood there holding Kurt after just telling him he was in fact Bi-sexual "I love you hon I just need female company sometimes, I swear there really is nothing emotional attached to it purely physical" he finished as Kurt moved away from him and he watched him moving around the room at a snail's pace picking things up and putting things down

"I totally get you needing someone else, I can identify with that, I've been seeing someone too" Kurt replied still moving round the room

"Man or woman?" Blaine asked

"What difference does it make?" he asked

"Are they a threat to this relationship?" Blaine asked

"This relationship is void" Kurt announced "I was supposed to have run off with him a few weeks ago but we chickened out, he's hurting and I don't see why he should so, I'm going to be with him and so what if it doesn't last it's happening now, the future can look after itself" he said looking at Blaine for a reaction "So that physical relationship you talked about needs to jump into the emotional because I'm not sharing myself" he finished

"I just brushed her off for you" Blaine shouted across the room at Kurt "I just made her tell her fucking husband about us and then brushed her fucking off because I didn't want to hurt you and you choose someone else?" he shouted clearly upset

"It gets worse Blaine believe me I'm losing my best friend as I stand here telling you this" Kurt said

"What's Mercy got to do with this" Blaine asked before adding "If this gets out I've lost my best friend too"

"Sian" Kurt said "Sam"

"Damone" Blaine said at the same time, followed by "Mercy" "I know Sam's hurting and I can't bring myself to answer his calls because I'd have to tell him, it's me that's wrecked his life and broke his child's heart

"I know how you feel I've needed to talk to my best friend all through this and not been able to because of what I've caused, what a fucking mess" Kurt said slumping into the chair he stood in front of "it was just an innocent kiss to start with I didn't even know he was gay until he came to see about the cake, he wasn't even on my radar"

"Sian approached me to be honest said she wanted to talk about Sam and Mercy, we had drinks and by the end of the night we'd fell into bed together and it just sort of became addictive"

"We regularly talk about Sam and Mercy apparently he told her he still loved her a short while back" Kurt said

"Damone told you that?" Blaine asked

"Yeah apparently Mercy told him on day one she would always love Sam so he'd need to learn to deal with it" Kurt replied

"And he did?" Blaine asked

"Yeah" Kurt said before adding "I think you need to tell Sam about you and Sian he's your person" as Blaine's phone rang and he answered it, frustrated for being on call for the school premises

"Sam" he said closing his eyes, pissed that he answered the phone without looking first

"I need to speak to you Dude" Sam said "I just heard some disturbing news from my son and if it's true I'm not happy dude"

"We didn't mean for it to happen mate it just happened and I made the mistake of telling Sian not to tell you about us in the beginning"

"What?" Sam asked "You and Sian?" he asked again "Are you the guy in Washington?" he asked again before Blaine could get an answer out

"Yes I'm sorry Sam" Blaine said

"Don't even stress about it no love lost, but Dude we can no longer be tight, I still need a friend right now though" Sam finished

"What's up?" Blaine asked

"Do you know this child at school called Amber Wright?" Sam asked not waiting for an answer "My son is 11 years old Dude and he's being offered sexual favours by this girl how old is she?" Sam asked

"Maybe the same age" Blaine replied "And I'll deal with it on Monday, totally unacceptable" he said "Did you find work Dude?" he asked

"No not yet I'm not even stressing about it right now" Sam said before saying an abrupt "Bye Blaine" and putting the phone down

Sam's house

"Blaine Anderson is he alright?" Sian asked as she came walking into his music room

"He's fine why do you ask?" he asked

"No reason you haven't spoken about him for a while" Sian said

"But you have; he just told me you and he have been getting off, and Washington was him" Sam said looking up at her for a reaction

"Yeah; sorry about that" she said

"My best fucking friend Sian?" he shouted "Best man at our wedding?"

"You can't help who you fall in love with you know that" she shouted back

"Fuck this, I guess your Washington trip is back on then" Sam said

"I'll let you know" Sian said walking out of the room

"Not me I don't need to know, I'm talking about Chord" Sam informed her as she left

Sam sat looking out the window wondering what his life would have been like had he told Mercy the truth on that day, instead of living this fantasy life with fake Sian, the only truth in the whole damn thing being Chord. He started strumming his guitar and eventually started singing **'Nobody Else but You' Trey Songz** he was left with two certainties at the end of it. "That's what I want to do" he said to himself jumping up at the realisation "I want to go back to singing" ' _and I need to speak to Mercy before it's too late'_

Mercy's house

"Hello Diva it's me" Kurt said down the phone when she answered

"It's Amber, you want Mom?" she asked "her and Dad have been locked in the bedroom for hours which generally only means one thing" she carried on with a laugh "Hold up" she said to Kurt as she called her Mother through the door

"I've got it baby" Mercy shouted back as she took the phone out of its carrier and pressed the green button "Hello" she said

"Hello Diva, please don't hang up, it's Kurt"

"It's for you" Mercy said throwing the phone at Damone

"Hello" Damone said into the phone, relieved to hear Kurt's voice come out the other end "Hi Sweetheart" Damone said before bursting into tears again and he listened for a long while before finishing the call with I love you and handing the receiver to Mercy "He wants to talk to you" he said, Mercy took the phone off him and hung it up.

"You know what I give up, you need to pack your stuff and get the fuck out" Mercy said obviously restraining herself "You broke my fucking heart Damone my heart, I hate you" she cried. Damone could do nothing but pack a few things in a bag and leave, Mercy sat at her dresser taking off her make up and started humming through her pain, the hum quickly turned into **'Sandcastles' by Beyoncé Knowles** afterwards she just couldn't stop crying she got into bed and stayed there for about 4 days, not even seeing Amber. She woke up on the 5th morning thinking ' _I need to speak to Sam before it's too late'_

Sam & Mercy's Conversation

 _'Sam I woke up this morning thinking I need to speak to you, I don't know what I need to say but call me if you can when you can please'_ was the message she left on his voice mail before getting up to have a bath for the first time in 5 days and see her daughter.

"Today" Sam woke up saying as he ran to the toilet, before making the promised call. He picked up his phone to find a message from Mercy earlier that morning "I wonder what's up?" he asked as he set about returning the call.

"Hello Mercy, it's Sam" he said once she answered

"Oh hello Sam thanks for getting back to me"

"Yeah; what's up?" he asked expecting everything and nothing

"I just needed to hear your voice to be honest, I've been held up for 4 days and I well I'm glad you called"

"I was going to call you today anyway, I know you're not going to believe that but it's true" he said waiting for some come back but none came "What's up Mercy?" he asked again

"Damone he's well he's..."

"What's he done Mercy, has he hurt you?" Sam asked getting up

"Not physically" she said

"Please talk to me Mercy" Sam begged

"He's gone off with Kurt"

"What?" Sam said almost laughing "That pair have been fucking busy haven't they?" he asked not expecting an answer

"What?" Mercy asked

"Sian's gone off with Blaine, no I didn't know he was bi either before you ask" Sam added

"I'm sorry Sam but I've got nobody else to talk to"

"Really, I don't mind, I don't want you to have anyone else to talk to" he said sitting back down "I need to tell you how much I love you" he said off the cuff "I was just reminiscing on some Trey, just before I went to sleep last night and I decided to call you this morning"

"I was listening to Beyonce telling me some truth too same truth for the past five days, 'What is it about you that I can't erase baby" Mercy sang as Sam touched his heart for her singing to him again

"I so missed that Diva" he said and she knew he was smiling as he said it

"Why did we fuck each other over like that again?" Mercy asked

"That's a face to face conversation babe" Sam said "Can I come to you?" he asked "I'd have to bring Chord with me too I don't trust this house with her in it" he finished

"Plenty of room here, yeah you can both come as soon as please" Mercy said laughing

"Tomorrow afternoon?" Sam asked

"Okay let me know what time and I'll send the car for you" she said they had a few more insignificant conversations before closing the call down following which Sam got onto booking their fights and getting Chord and himself packed. Later that night he called Mercy with details and at 2 p.m. the following day they were standing at LAX Airport waiting to be collected. They soon saw the guy with their name card and followed him out and into the waiting car and directly to Mercy's house.

Mercy was waiting on the drive for them to arrive as Sam looked out at the two floor glass palace and the picket fence, making him smile a laugh forming as he saw two dogs playing together on the grassed area "Sam" he heard making him look back at the house to see Mercy almost running towards him, he got out the car just as anxious to see her "Great to see you" she said hugging into him, calming it down quickly because the children were there "Hello Chord, welcome to our house, I'm Mercy and this is Amber" she said looking back to find Amber and pulling her forward before holding her hand out for Chord to shake which he did

"Hi we meet again" Chord smiled as he shook Amber's hand

"What!" their parents said together

"We met at Birthday camp" Amber told them "Different dorms Mom" she told her Mom for the panic on her face

"We clicked because of our birthdays being the same day, year you know" Chord laughed "And she's cute"

"Okay" Mercy said looking at the two of them for signs of anything else "You two have already met" she said looking at Sam and back at Amber who was busy shaking Chord's hand a bit too long for Mercy's liking "Come on in" she said moving out the way to let them pass her. "Are you hungry?" she asked Sam "Or hot drink or anything" she carried on as they walked further into the house obviously nervous

"We're fine" Sam replied pulling her towards him and hugging her to calm her down "Calm down" he whispered in her ear smiling as she looked up at him

"I know I will I'm just..." she tapered off noticing the children standing watching "Bags to their rooms William please" she said addressing the Butler as he hurried by with their bags "Amber show Chord the house 15 minutes and back here" she said keeping a check on the children as they walked towards the music room "So" she finally said as he felt her relax in his arm that still had hold of her, now they were alone he'd made his hold tighter "how's Sam?" she asked as she signalled to the maid for a drink

"Sam could be better but, doing alright now he has sight of Mercy" he said laughing "Two please" he said to the maid as he saw her making a hot drink

"This situation is just so random don't you think? I mean, I would have never looked at Kurt as the enemy, Satan, Rachel even but never Kurt" Mercy said laughing about the ridiculousness of the situation.

"At least Kurt and Damone is plausible, Sian and Blaine no fucking way I couldn't even be mad at him" Sam said "I feel sorry for him really, if I'm honest, she hasn't got a genuine bone in her body" he said looking sad for his friend

"I think Kurt fell in love with Damone's self made image of Chord, he watched it so much I knew he was trying to be you, Chord I mean, the character for me, I think he believed he was him in the end" she said looking sheepish "He lost himself trying to be you for me because he always knew I loved you, but it was his choice to live with it" she finished as the children came into the room.

"Chord said we have a nice house Mom" Amber came bouncing in saying "he also said his Dad said you two wouldn't be together as long as your partners were alive and I'd just like to remind you that Daddy isn't dead" Amber added sassy like, making Sam laugh

"Sit down we might as well get this over with now" Mercy said looking at Sam as the children went to sit at the table nervously "I'm going to have a frank discussion do you mind me talking to Chord too?" she asked

"No I don't, are you telling him things he doesn't know?"

"I'm talking about what's happened, you can go for a walk if you don't need him to hear this but, my girl's going to get it straight, that's how she works best"

"I've tried the lies and oblivion so I guess we can try your way and if I have to, I'll deal with the fall out" he replied

"Okay I know you're a big 11 year old and you think you understand adult relationships but you don't" Mercy said to Chord and Amber "Your Dad loves you Amber and, Chord your Mom loves you very much but, they don't love us anymore" Mercy said pointing to Sam and then herself "and, to be honest, we don't love them anymore either. Your Dad had realised he loves someone more than he loves me and, it hurt him not to be with that person so, in the end we agreed he should go be with them, and the same for your Mom Chord" Mercy said looking from one to the other.

"Now that doesn't mean that we are going to get together this second, we have a lot to talk about first" Sam butted in with "But it does mean we're going to get together so suck it up" he finished as Mercy looked on with a smirk on her face

"Not quite how I would have put it" she said smiling at his dorkness "Questions?" she asked the children

"I just told Amber this was going to happen, I know Dad" Chord said looking at Amber as if to say I told you so

"Dad told me he was happy now yesterday so, I need you to be happy too Mom" Amber said

"But please not too much PDA" Chord said with his face screwed up for the thought of it

"Bless" Amber said looking at him as if he had a lot to learn "Way too old for all that" she said flashing Chord's remark off

Mercy rang for the maid and she asked "Could you ask Matt to take the children to the fair and we'll need two of them for comfort" before tuning to Sam to say "It's all within the gate so he'll be safe, I don't let Amber go past there" Sam nodded an okay "We can talk freely then" she whispered as Amber and Chord were distracted with the hype of going to the fair

"I'm a bit nervous about this" he whispered in her ear

Twenty minutes later Sam and Mercy were sitting back in the kitchen at the table across from each other with hot drinks again this time accompanied by cookies "So I'll ask again" Mercy said looking at her cup for a second before looking up at Sam "Why did we fuck each other over like that?" she stared at him before saying "And no lies"

Sam immediately started rubbing the back of his neck and moving uncomfortably on the chair, Mercy watched his familiar moves with a smile inside for having her man sitting in front of her again, hoping and somehow knowing that this conversation wasn't going to be as hard and the last one they'd sat at a table to have "I'm not really used to telling all, this is new to me but here goes; I listened to the crap in short" he said not looking up from his cup "I know you need more than that but in short that's what happened" he said still not looking up as Mercy touched the hand, he had wrapped around his cup, and instinctively he looked up, a smile on his face telling her she'd set his mind at ease

"Truth Sam" she said as they looked at each other for a short while as he plucked up the courage to speak more

"They sat me down and talked me through your life you know, Diva with all these famous guys checking you out, Black music and white guy, black woman and white guy, media hype on the mixed race relationship thing and I didn't want that for you so I let you go"

"What?" Mercy asked trying to take in what Sam was saying "I mean who; who said that?" she asked

"The family you know, the guys, they said your Manager didn't rock too well with the relationship and had told them you wouldn't get far with me hanging around and I bailed. That conversation was the hardest one I ever had, and maybe this one, and I know listening to others has always been my downfall but they talked sense on that day I swear" Sam said as his eyes rested on Mercy

"I can't even be mad at that" she said "Same shit different story, they told me your Manager wasn't too good with the relationship, and that well, I'd hold you back you know, being all clingy, jealous and everything. On top of that they also made me believe I wasn't good enough for you and when we had that talk I panicked and dumped you before you did it to me I felt so ashamed for falling for you; it was acting for fuck sake" she spat mad with herself mainly for listening all those years ago

"I walked away from that conversation wondering how you couldn't see I was in love with you" Sam said

"I walked away wondering the exact same thing" Mercy said as they laughed

"Right Damone and Kurt" he said "Next step?" he asked a giggling Mercy

"I wish them nothing bad if I'm honest; I've loved Kurt all my life, he would have never done this to me if he could help it. I know what love can do, and Damone; I loved him but, he always knew that for me, he was a substitute for you, he played the part well I'm real glad he's found someone who puts him first" she said looking between Sam and her cup

"You going to let me put you first Mercy?" he asked

"I've had 16 years of playing at it, I hope now it's here I know what to do with it" she said laughing nervously looking at him "Yes I am" she said seconds before asking "Sian and Blaine?"

"I'd like to think I loved her at some point maybe when Chord was born, but she told me it was always you and she knew it. I'm super pissed at Blaine only because, if he'd have asked I'd have given her to him, He loves Kurt, he really does and I don't know what's going to happen when this fad lapses, I don't know if I can be there for him at this minute it's still raw" he said looking away from Mercy towards the door and back again "But he's still my best friend"

"This feels like something that should have happened in that damn sitcom, don't you think?" Mercy asked

"Sure" Sam said laughing "This always happened in it and it's always gonna happen outside it" he said getting up to walk round the table, Mercy's eyes following him, her mouth opened slightly at the threat of his lips touching hers again and before she could overthink it they connected. As she felt his hand connect with her face, every memory she'd ever had of him looking at her with those eye came back to her and she smiled looking up at him, his eyes filled with disbelief. Mercy got up, his hand still attached to her cheek, their eyes still connected as she held onto the chair to steady herself suddenly Sam's other arm was wrapped around her waist, still nothing was being said, she grabbed hold of his biceps as he pulled her face closer to him, not allowing him to move away from her she reached up and grabbed his neck pulling him towards her with some urgency as she opened her mouth, closed her eyes and gave him permission to enter her mouth. She was taken up in a whirlpool and felt unsteady, on feeling Sam's arms close in around her she felt comfortable enough to get lost in the kiss. This was no screen kiss this was full on Sam and Mercy 4 years worth of cut taken out, no one watching on the side lines, no one judging them just them giving in to each other as they should have done 16 years ago. When they finally came up for air Sam said "You know I want more yeah?" going back in before she could answer his question "You have a lock on your room door yeah? He asked as she nodded a yes and he smiled into the next kiss "I could kiss you forever" he said laughing as they disconnected for the third time "I'm going to make love to you tonight" he said

"Do I have anything to do with that?" she asked

"You can be there for this time that will be different for me" he said making her laugh as he went in to kiss her again

"Come on PDA" Amber stood in the doorway saying jerking them out of the 7th kiss

"Dad" Chord said almost disappointed

"Sorry guys but that's the sign of things to come I'm not going to sugar this up, we've been in love for like 20 years and not been able to say or do a thing about it and now we can gloves are off" Sam said to the open mouthed children standing at the door

"Compromise?" Amber asked

"What…." Mercy said but was topped by Sam

"No none" he said over her, as everyone looked at him

"Okay" Chord said grabbing Amber's hand and walking away "There's no point in trying once he's made a decision" he told her as they went

"Gosh he's going to be my new Dad, I've got my work cut out" they heard Amber say as Mercy laughed into his chest and Sam held her by the waist pulling her around to assume position.

They sat with the children while they ate their dinner, talking about changes that were going to happen "We don't know where we're going to live just now though" Mercy said to them all

"Well I've not got a job just now and I gave up the modelling thing a while back, I hadn't mentioned it to anyone just yet but I'm planning on going with the singing thing" Sam said looking around the table "So it might be best for us to move up here; what do you think Chord?"

"I'll miss my friends, a lot, but I love you more so I'm following you Dad" Chord replied

"You're so grown up Son" Sam said hugging him

"I like you happy again that's all" Chord replied

"There's only one rule" Sam said looking at everyone "Respect" he said smiling

"Two" Mercy said "The adults have the last word" she laughed

"Do we need to move from here, I mean won't Damone want his share especially if he hears I'm here?" Sam asked openly

"This is my house Damone has his own in The Hills but I wanted clearer air and opted for Malibu, he has no claims on this" Mercy replied

"Okay I got to sell mine but, we need to change the furniture" he said looking around "Please?" he asked as Mercy nodded a yes

"Okay an hours TV and then bed you two" Mercy announced as Amber and Chord got up and left the room

Mercy and Sam had dinner before he announced they were definitely going to bed at that precise minute because he couldn't wait any longer.

"It's been a while since someone new touched my body Sam, I'm a bit nervous and yes I know it's just you, that makes it worse because I've built this up in my head and I don't want to disappoint or be disappointed, if you know what I mean" she asked him as they made their way to the bedroom

"Okay I'll visit the bathroom" he said as they entered her bedroom

"I'll visit the bathroom you go check the children" Mercy corrected him

"Bossy Mercy" he said laughing as he walked out the room to do just that. Returning ten minutes later having had a man talk with Chord about boundaries with Amber

"Have you locked the door" Mercy shouted from the bathroom

"Yeah; what are you doing we're none of us virgins, what's the hold up?" Sam shouted back

"I know but I still want it to be special" Mercy shouted back

Sam walked around the room looking at the trophies, pictures and tickets dotted around and noticed all the ripped up pictures in the bin making him smile only because the same existed in his bedroom "music" he said looking around the room and finding the Pod, he wished he'd have updated his music collection before he go there. "That opportunity has gone now" he said to himself dropping his phone in the pod and clicking to his smooth tunes playlist "Way too corny" he said flicking through the songs just about to remove the phone as a bad idea when Mercy came back in the room, wearing a black and purple Basque with matching panties, black stockings and the highest heels

"Don't get it twisted I'm not completing with her I'm getting my freak on as I picture it" she said walking towards him "How many ways can you make love to me Mr. Evans" she said taking a kiss from him as he stood, waiting for his brain to catch up with what was happening, while his hands went into overdrive, he was all over her grabbing, sucking, pinching, kissing and loving it "Stop" she got out between a kiss

"What?" Sam asked pulling back

"We need to slow this down, let's dance" Mercy said as Sam looked on puzzled "And what the fuck is this music Sam?" she asked as **The** **Monkees 'I'm a believer'** rang out, she didn't even wait for it to come to an end she just ripped the phone out the pod and put hers in "Sam playlist" she said and the phone started playing tunes

"You have a playlist called me?" he asked laughing

"Yep" she said as she picked a remote up and dimmed the lighting, drew the blinds and put the bed in the middle of the room "So we don't lose focus" she said laughing as **'For a While, by Ryan Robinette** started play on the Pod "Dance?" she asked again as he grabbed her and started moving around the bed at first but quickly got into stand still mode and lip on lip action again "I can see I'm going to have to take the lead in this" she said undoing his trousers, letting them fall to the floor with his underpants then sitting him on the bed. "Is your wife still on that" she asked looking at him ready for her

"No" he replied laughing "What would I be doing letting you get this far if I'd slept with my wife recently Mercy?" he asked "No secrets" he smiled

"Some guys are nasty like that" she said and without any warning he was in her mouth and her hands went to work fast executing pleasure

"God" Sam gasped as his head flew back initially but then he stood watching her work him, _'God how do we fit so easily, I didn't have to tell her what I like or how I like it she's in tune with my body, all I have to concentrate on is getting off',_ he heard the music change and laughed as **'Fast' by Luke Bryan** played leaving him thinking _'I can relate to that, I'm about to explode for her'_ one of his fantasies was about to come true and all he could think was _'it was too soon'_ trying to hold back as she continued to do the right things to make him peak. "Stop" he whispered and she looked up at him still doing her thing sending him into oblivion "I want to…" he let out between whimpers and gasps as his noises became more urgent and his hand slipped down to grab her head pushing her deeper and longer onto him _"Goes way too fast"_ he sung in his head _'But I'm in fucking heaven right now'_ "God Mercy I'm gonna expl…" he said as his body became rigid before he started pulsing as he spurt into her offered receptacle relaxing only when the last drop left his body.

Mercy went and washed up and got back within the minute to a naked Sam standing waiting for her "I'm so already for you Sam Evans" she said jumping onto his chest as he caught her and kissed her

"It's my turn" he said as he slowly put his hands up her back and undone her bra pulling it off and letting it go to fall to the floor, he put her down, cupping her voluptuous weights as his mouth reached for the crinkled spot at it's centre sucking hard enough for her to gasp "Fuck" she said out loud at the exquisite feeling, making Sam smile, he clung onto them for the longest while. Mercy clung on thinking _'I'm going to explode with this man sucking on me for fuck sake erogenous zone found, why did you not know this about yourself girl fuck it's'_ "Wow" she said as her body reacted to his touch _'that did me in what, 3 minutes'_ she thought as her body started shaking uncontrollably, _'what the fuck is happening to me'_ she asked herself as Sam put her on the bed. _'He's talking to my core and it is so fucking sexy, I can feel his breath on me and its, I love this man I really love this man he knows me better than I know myself, he wakes me up, he's waking me up'_ she fell into the moment and got lost in the feeling of total pleasure

"Did you hear that?" he asked

"What?" she asked just about controlling her vocal cords

"Lets get a little Country sand up in this bed" he said still talking to her core as they listened to **'Sand in the Bed' by Hudson Moore'** making her laugh as he dived into her totally changing the mood

"God" Mercy gasped as he went to work showing his talent and precision, reaching parts of her inner body he had no business knowing about as he ventured, whatever it was he was doing, she was up for it and feeling fine thank you very fucking much as she started to move with the natural rhythm Sam had quickly created for them. She lay there thinking _'how did I give this up, his feeling, his touch, him, my god I'm going to explode' she_ mouthed to herself she was past audible mode, not recognising the grunt, moans and screams coming from her mouth right now as she picked up speed and urgency on the mouth action as he moved from one zone to another taking her to new heights making her scream all the more loudly as she rolled around with her explosion, he had to hold onto her legs firmly, everywhere else being out of control as her hand pushing his face into her and he took what she had to offer from her

"Are you ready Babe" he asked as he got up and looked at Mercy's 'I'm done in' face

"I think this one is answering for me babe" she smiled as he checked the song and agreed as they went all the way while **'Undone' by Joe Nichols** belted out, followed by a few more artists on Mercy's playlist until they were satisfied and collapsed in each other's arms

"I love my playlist" he smiled as they lay listening to the third run of the 10 songs on it "And by the sounds of it you love my country" he laughed

"Undeniable" she said still breathless "I'd say that was a wrap" she said as they laughed

 **3 YEARS LATER**

"Are you sure about this Sam?" Mercy asked as they got off the plane in Lima "This is for life, I'm not joking this time" she finished

"Babe this is us nobody else just us, we agreed 3 years ago and we need to put this right" Sam assured her

"Come on Mom faith, that's what you'd say to me"

"It is baby girl and, anything that happens today has nothing to do with you two; you know that right?" she said to Chord and Amber as Sam hugged them

"Sweetheart any time you need to go we will, any of you okay?" he confirmed with the children "But Blaine and Kurt are not scary they're our friends, best friends actually"

The children had regular contact with their parents but they had requested not to meet Blaine or Kurt on their visits. Now Kurt & Damone and Sian & Blaine were getting married there was little choice in the matter. They had invited Mercy and Sam who had accepted and at the same time, they wanted to get Amber and Chord acquainted with the spouses, Mercy had known the resistance was around the sexuality thing but they had, had enough conversations to defuse bigotry through education and at nearly 15 they felt the children were ready to embrace the new family structure.

So as they walked into the church Damone and Sian came running towards them Sam backed off and pushed Amber and Chord in front of them to receive the hugs, as they stood back watching. They walked off with their children obviously to introduce them to their spouses Sam took a breath and looked at Mercy smiling "Well we're in" and pulled her to sit in the pew with him nearing the back as the children took seats near the front for the ceremony. Once it was over Sam and Mercy waited outside, for the bride and grooms to come out with their children

Kurt came out first crying as soon as he saw Mercy, this was the first time they were actually seeing each other again since that phone call some three years ago, although they had spoken on official terms, general chat or even social chat was not on their agenda. Kurt looked in Mercy's direction but dare not say her name, or indicate that he wanted to say her name he just looked with a longing "Kurt" Mercy said making him finally look at her "I just want to say I forgive you, we're not clear, yet but I do and I hope we get back to where we were soon" she said before turning back to Sam

Blaine threw caution to the wind and called Sam "Dude I miss you" he shouted across the steps of the church as Sam and Mercy made their way down

"I miss you like crazy too Dude, we'll get there" Sam shouted back

As they got to the bottom of the steps Damone was standing there obviously waiting for them "Are you happy Mercy?" he asked

"Very, I've finally called the end on the chapter in my life that was you" she said turning to grab Sam's hand

"Yeah I like that" Sam said as they walked away "The end of the chapter in my life that was her" he said opening the car door "Poppet, son are you coming with us?" he asked waiting at the door as the children stood hugging their Grandparents

"Coming" Amber shouted "I'm calling you Dad from now on, Sam's just rude and I'm fed up of just talking at you" she said stepping past them and jumping into the car

"She's already cleared it with me" Chord said as he walked up to them with Sam's parents in tow "and I'm fine as long as I get to call you Mom" he said looking at Mercy, Sam grabbed her hand and looked at her his face wanting to burst with joy at the words he'd just heard

"We're a family babe" he said taking a deep breath as Mercy nodded in confirmation

"As long as the lines don't get blurred" Mercy looked into the car saying to the children

"Mercy, Sam can we have a word" Sam's Dad asked

"Sure" Mercy said bracing herself for whatever it was they felt they needed to say after all this time

"Sam's done some foolhardy things over the years, some of which I'm sure he wouldn't want repeated" he smiled looking at Sam "But one of the better things he's done is to finally be true to himself and to you and we'd just like to welcome you to the family, officially like, although you've been in it for longer than I'd like to actually admit" he laughed as his wife held onto him "I'm just proud of you son for living your truth"

"Thanks Dad" Sam said beaming thinking this day couldn't get any better as they hugged his parents and got in the car making for Mercy's parents home

"It's our 40th in 3 weeks time what are we going to do?" Mercy asked thinking party

"Oh I booked us somewhere for a week and I'm doing my play list, it's on schedule" Sam replied with a smile

"When are we going to hear some of your tunes Dad? Amber asked

"That's why we have to get back tomorrow, I'm in the studio on Monday hopefully, finally, finishing touches and my parents have just given me some inspiration I might change my ending on this one"

"It better be good three years in the making" Chord added as they all laughed

"It's brilliant and I should know" Mercy said hugging into Sam as she spoke

 **6 weeks later**

"Mercy" he shouted as he got in the door "Where are you?" he asked as he walked towards the kitchen "Where ar..."

"In the study" she shouted back as he did a U turn and went to where she was "Hi Babe what's up?" she asked getting up from the piano and walking towards a rather flustered Sam

"They've given me my release date" she said smiling so wide he made her smile before she'd taken in what he'd said

"They... They have well that's fabulous" she said hugging him as she spoke "So you'll be doing promotional stuff then?" she asked as she let him go

"Yeah mainly interviews and stuff, but they talked about doing a local road trip and stuff and I don't know it's kind of going a bit fast for me right now ..."

"Breathe babe" she told him grabbing hold of his arms "breathe" she said wrapping him around her "We'll be there" she told him

Ten days later he was doing his first promotional event "High guys" he stood on the small stage in Wyoming "I guess you're the first one's to hear my newly released, today actually, debut song" he said looking at Mercy nervously "So here it is and yes it's personal, they're the best songs I think" he chuckled as he started strumming his guitar, looking up to see Amber and Chord looking so proud he could have cried "So here Goes" he said as he started singing his version of **'Finally' by James Arthur**

"That was brilliant" Chord jumped at him saying as he approached them

"I'm proud of you Dad" Amber said making him smile even wider

"That was such a buzz" he said grabbing hold of Mercy as he spoke

"And that's going to be such a hit" she said pulling him to her more

"I love you guys" he hugged them in saying feeling so proud of his life "Babe" he said getting Mercy's attention

"What's up?" she asked

"Seriously" he smiled "This is a wrap"

 **The End**


End file.
